The present invention relates to error correction, and more particularly, to techniques for correcting errors and erasures using a single-shot generalized minimum distance (GMD) key equation solver.
A hard disk drive is a data storage device that records digital data on a non-volatile magnetic disk. After data has been recorded on the disk, the data can be read from the disk using a read sensor. The data read from the disk often contains errors. Various systems have been proposed for detecting and correcting errors in data read from a magnetic disk in a hard disk drive.